falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Confessions of a Wasteland Pony
Confessions of a Wasteland Pony is an audio drama created and written by SkyBolt. Originally launched at Stable-Tec Studios, it is now produced by EAST Corp Productions. The series can be watched HERE. Synopsis DJ Pony adds a new segment to his radio show where he interviews wasteland ponies to get their fascinating stories. He is joined by a rag-tag group of former interviewees who help him produce his show. Setting The story is set two years before the events of Fallout: Equestria. The mysterious DJ Pony is sheltered, as always, in the penthouse of Tenpony Tower. When he first begins the interview series, he converts a witness interrogation room located within the MAS EBS suite into a recording studio. This is done with the help of Homage and one of the mares that works in Tenpony Tower's generator room, Amber Horn. The later interviews must be moved to an Offsite Broadcasting Station, since Tenpony Tower wasn't fond of his guests who have been ex-raiders and ghouls. Articles By Episode Overstory * DJ Pony - The interviewer and host. * Homage - DJ Pony's assistant in Tenpony Tower. * Tenpony Tower Recording Studio - Main studio in the penthouse of Tenpony Tower where DJ Pony runs the station. * Offsite Broadcasting Station - An alternate interview location for guests who may not be welcome in Tenpony Tower. * EAST Corp - The Equestrian Arcane Systems and Technologies Corporation, central to the plot. * Harvest Orange - Founder and CEO of EAST Corp. * Valencia Orange - Wife of Harvest Orange and COO of EAST Corp. * Ivory Laboratories - Company purchased and absorbed into EAST Corp as its Biochemical Division. * Lymos (Vedius & Nosio) - Founders of Ivory Laboratories. * The Great Arrows - Large raider clan, primary enemy faction of the story. * Tick-Tock - Main antagonist of the story, current leader of The Great Arrows. Episode 1: The Ex-Raider * Battered Blade - The first interviewee and frequent returning guest. Protects Offsite Broadcasting Studio. * Emerald Fields - Battered Blade's adopted daughter and member of Battered's Bodyguards. * Smile Squad - Small raider clan originating near Ponyville that Battered escapes. * The Opera House - Pre-war opera house Battered clears of monsters and sets up as her new home. * Battered's Bodyguards - Hired-gun outfit set up by Battered to protect travelers on route to Manehattan. Episode 2: The Ghoul Doctor * Doctor Greenshift - The second interviewee, who returns again in The Ice Mare. * Tulip Blossom - Greenshift's wife, current head councilpony of Dusselhoof. * Dusselhoof - Earth pony settlement Southeast of Canterlot, has become a post-war ghoul colony. * Stable 76 - located in Dusselhoof, origin of the ghouls who would return to the surface and lead Dusselhoof. Episode 3: The Duchess Horror * Duchess Rose Petal - The third interviewee and frequent returning guest in the Tenpony Tower studio. * Manechester (The Foggy Isles) - Unicorn-centric duchy within Equestria which specialized in runic magic. * Stable 79 - Located in Manechester, thought to be a control Stable, provided refuge for inhabitants. * Maricello Manor - Home of Oratorio family, made up of earth ponies and pegasi who left Manechester. * Crescendo Oratorio - Patriarch of Oratorio family, dabbled in dark magic to become The Horror of Maricello. * Harpsichord Oratorio - Crescendo's youngest daughter, would help Rose Petal escape the manor. Episode 4: The Engineer * Amber Horn - The fourth interviewee. Runs the Offsite Broadcasting Station where the later interviews take place. * Sparky - Amber Horn's father, skilled in hardware technology, feature character of her story. * Amber Glow - Amber Horn's mother, died giving birth to her, Amber Horn sees her life as a shadow of hers. * Abalone - Amber Horn's aunt, Amber Glow's sister, becomes a mother figure to the young engineer. * Ultramarine- An EAST Corp sentineldroid, becomes a companion/pet for Amber Horn. * Fast Whip (Lockjaw) - Head Master of a Slaver settlement, the main antagonist of Amber Horn's story. * Five Highways Wasteland - Sprawling desolate wasteland filled with slaver settlements. * Stable 80 - Birthplace of Amber Glow and Abalone, almost kills the two of them and everyone else. * Oasis Slaver Settlement - Place where Sparky grew up, that Fast Whip leads, which they destroy and escape. * Mare Island - EAST Corp industrial complex, a fortress island capable of producing airships, robots, and much more. Episode 5: The Ranger * Paladin Sandstone - The fifth interviewee, a Steel Ranger from a distant garrison in the Southwest. * Carmina - Paladin Sandstone's lost fiance, whom he has devoted his life to avenging. * Analog Armature - Sandstone and Carmina's longtime friend, a Scribe in The Guardianship. * Star Paladin Turquoise - Sandstone and Carmina's mentor who leads their Ranger training and missions. * Fuel Rod - Main antagonist of the episode, betrays the Guardianship to The Great Arrows. * Thunder Valley - Main setting of the episode, a valley located in the great Southern desert of Equestria. * Prairie Springs - Small prospector settlement on the northwest outer rim of Thunder Valley. * The Guardianship - Steel Ranger faction which protects the precious military supply Outposts. * Castle Alpha - Main Special Material Command Outpost, home of most of The Guardianship. * The Outposts - A collection of two dozen weapon supply bunkers meant for post-war reconstruction. Episode 6: The Ice Mare * Freezie - The sixth interviewee, a Captain in the Equestrian Rigid Air Corps during the Great War. * Chrysanthemum - Freezie's lover, who is also frozen in a cryogenic tank during the Great War. * Colonel Baker - Main antagonist of the story, leader of the Equestrian Army Chemical Corps. * Ranch Horn - Chem Trooper who helps Freezie and Pink Pippin during the events. * Pinkin (Pink Pippin) - The only survivor of Stable 81, helps Freezie find Chrysanthemum. * Farrier Chemical Corporation - Agro-Chem factory, home to a faction of ghouls that can still reproduce. * Northern Crystal Commonwealth - Industrial outgrowth of ancient Crystal Empire, full of mines and crystal refineries. * Fort Deadtree - Pre-war Equestrian military airfield and chemical depot, current home to Chemical Corps * Equestrian Army Chemical Corps - Isolated pre-war military faction, trying to uncover formula of deadly bio-weapon. * Heartfield - Pre-war city in the Southeast of Equestria, heavily irradiated during the war. * Ivory Labs Headquarters Tower - Saturated with deadly Re-Agent, is only known location of the bio-weapon's formula. * Savanneigh - Small coastal settlement home to faction of sentient ghouls after the war, help save Pink Pippin. * Stable 81 - Located outside of Savanneigh, birthplace of Pink Pippin and home to a horrific experiment failure. * E.L.F. Communications Station No. 6 - Special military antenna which can communicate through magical spectrums. Episode 7: The Mercenary * Diamondback - The seventh interviewee, a former mercenary. * Ridgeback - Unicorn mare with broken horn, leading mercenary for the Great Arrows in the Valley of Fire. * Break Beak - Griffon mercenary, very skilled with revolvers akimbo, the best Razorwing assassin. * Governor Farthing - Regional Administrator of the Great Arrows, overseeing surrounding areas from Whinny City. * Smoke Devils - Raider clan which formed in the Valley of Fire after The Great War. * Razorwings - Griffon raider clan which competed with the Smoke Devils for control of the Valley of Fire. * Golden Stone Caldera - Volcanic mountain range in the northwest of Equestria, main setting of the episode. * Valley of Fire - Settled area inside of Golden Stone Caldera, enforced neutral zone by Great Arrows. * Naranjavilla - Secluded mountain estate built by Harvest Orange, his sanctuary in case of the balefire apocalypse. Episode 8: The Red Reaper * The Red Reaper - The eighth interviewee, a mysterious wasteland bounty hunter slaughtering couriers and other travelers. * Governess Tombstone - Great Arrow leader who helped facilitate the war against The Guardianship. * Corduroy (& Jeanie) * Tanzenite * Whitecoat (& Zippy) * Furnace Creek - Small prospector settlement west of the outer rim of Thunder Valley. * Canyon City - The trade and industrial town which the Great Arrows used to stage the war against Thunder Valley. * Sunset Castle * Maretropolis Set * Memphis ELF Transmitter * Crystal Mine Episode 9: The Finale * To Be Concluded... Behind the Scenes * The format of the series is heavily inspired by the World War Z abridged dramatic audiobook, where the interviews feature their own individual characters and stories which figure and intersect in a larger overarching narrative. * The final portions of the overstory were laid out during development of The Duchess Horror. It is because of this that episodes 4-9 have a more comparable runtime compared to the first 3, which act more like a combined first episode. * Because of this development history, the midpoint of the series in terms of runtime is actually in Episode 6, The Ice Mare, roughly during the destruction of the Ivory Labs Headquarters Tower. * Large portions of the first four episodes were written in airport terminals and on airplanes during the two year timespan that SkyBolt lived in Virginia. He would frequently travel back home to visit family and friends in California. The first hour of The Engineer was written during the flights of a single vacation to Hawaii. Large portions of The Ghoul Doctor and The Duchess Horror were written on flights to Everfree Northwest 2014 and BABSCon 2015 respectively. * Confessions characters are directly referenced in the Wasteland Survival Guide episode "Celebrations." * The Pink Pippin crossover from Terminal Secrets, Episode 1: DOSE was planned from the beginning. * Many artists have contributed to Confessions' visuals over the years. Stable-Tec Studios artist Lee Chung produced most of the finalized visuals of the series from Episodes 1-4. After Lee's departure, and the formation of EAST Corp Productions, Sancho became the primary artist of the series creating most of the art for Episodes 6-9. Aside from initial concept art, SkyBolt created various visuals and graphics to fill in the gaps in-between everything else. * Other artists that contributed to the series have been: Vector-brony, HaveBKYourWay, Zeplich, DarkSittich, & Tyler Teschke. Category:Stories Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:Audio Drama Category:Confessions of a Wasteland Pony Category:Stable-Tech Studios Category:Radio Plays Category:EAST Corp Productions